Fox's Moon
by Shi Sendo
Summary: Naruto and the Gang stop at a village on their way home and meet Kitsune.
1. Default Chapter

Fox's Moon.

This is set right after the Zabuza and Haku part and before the exams. (About Ep. 20?). I do not own Naruto; I only own my own characters. There can and WILL be a bit of OOCnes. This is my first Naruto Story, so please don't hurt me! Okay? Thanks!  
  
A large village. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were sitting on a bridge, all were hungry, tired and in a bummed mode. They spent all their money, had not eaten in two days and it was not looking brighter.

"I'm hungry, I want some ramen." Naruto whined, Sakura gave him a look of spite, Sasuke shook his head and Kakashi just kept reading his book.

"Be quiet." Sasuke said, not wanting to hear Naruto's whining. The three students's turned their heads when they heard their teacher's stomach growl.

"I think we should try doing odd jobs, maybe we can earn enough for some soup." Kakashi said.

"Like what?" Sakura asked. They looked around and saw a person breathing fire, a woman selling paper flowers, and a person juggling knives.

"Well I don't think we could do some of those." Naruto said. A shimmer of silver caught Kakashi's eye. He stood up and tried to spot it again.

"Sensei? What is it?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Do you guys smell that?" Naruto asked. The rest of the group sniffed the air, it smelled of spices, jasmines and something else.

"It wasn't here a second ago." Sasuke said.

"Let's go." Kakashi said, the three did so with out compliant. They walked down the main street, the sent was still there. Kakashi and the others saw another flash of sliver. A male ninja stood in front of them, he had a long bladed weapon in front of him. Another ninja appeared and grabbed Sakura and appeared next to the first man.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye I presume. I am here to kill your partner. Tell me where she is and I will spare the girls' life." The man said.

"Get back boys. Who are you and why do you think I know where she is? Haven't seen her in nine months." Kakashi said.

"Don't lie to us. Tell us now or else this girl is going to be dead." The first man said. Naruto and Sasuke were inching to save Sakura, but their master's arm blocked them.

"I said stay. Let the girl go. I have no idea where my partner is and if I did I still wouldn't tell you." Kakashi said, a smell came to his senses and he ran at the man holding Sakura hostage. In a blink of an eye, both men were tied up, Sakura was on her knees and Kakashi looked in the direction of the alleyway to their right.

"You can come out know." He said.

A female ninja came out from the shadows. She had sliver hair in a long braid, a few strands of pink here were present, green eyes, tattoos on her arms and she had a Hitai-Ate Leaf Headband on. From her neck to her nose was covered with white bandages. She also wore bandages on her legs, lower arms, and around her breasts, over that were short black shorts and a dark red tank top that stopped right below her breasts. She had a kunai knife on each leg and a chain on her waist.

What do you think? Please Review


	2. Chapter Two

The woman quickly glanced at Kakashi, then helped Sakura to her feet, and smiled at the girl.

"It's been too long, little sister." The woman said and Sakura's eyes widen and gave the woman a hug.

"Kitsune?! I can't believe you're here! I was really worried when you disappeared, it's been three months. I mean the last time I saw you, you were, and wait does this mean? Was I right?" Sakura said hugging the woman again.

"I'm sorry I worried you little sister and yes, you were right. Are you going to introduce me to your comrades or does it have to wait until lunch." She asked. At that the four hungry people's stomach made noises. Kitsune went back into the alley and brought out a small back pack. She brought out four apples and tossed each of the four an apple.

"Thanks!" the three kids said in union, Kakashi didn't take his eyes off the woman.

"Oh, forgive me. This is Sasuke, Naruto and my sensei, Kakashi. Guys, sensei, this is my older sister, Kitsune." Sakura introduced.

"Lunch would be nice." Naruto said. "I mean, it is nice to meet you." Naruto corrected. The woman smiled and took the four to the home she was renting.

"You see, I'm here with my cell and we're here on business, but I'll let your three comrades know what you were talking about when we reach the house I am renting. By the way, do you guys want to stay the night? I have plenty of room and we would not mind having some more company." Kitsune said.

"That would be great!" Naruto said excitedly and hugged the woman.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled and hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Show my sister more respect. That would be nice sister. Right Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" he said cheerfully. The five walked to the edge of town where a lake was. There, along with several other homes, was a medium sized Japanese styled home. An old woman was sitting on a rocking chair. Kitsune walked up to the old woman and tapped her shoulder lightly. The old woman stood up in a flash and had a kunai knife out, but put it away when she saw Kitsune.

"Oh, Kit dear you shouldn't scare me like that and where have you been? Hmm, a woman in your condition should be in bed and resting! Oh ho, who are these new comers?" the old woman asked.

"This is my younger sister Sakura, her partners and their teacher. And I'm fine, no need to fuss Mojima." Kitsune said. The old woman smiled at her and went to inspect the new comers. She looked Sakura over, then she looked at the girls' hair and then she said.

"Yes, this is defiantly your sister. Now you may go in, but be quite. But you three boys, I must inspect and give you the ground rules while you are in my house." The woman said. Sakura nodded and both sisters went inside. The woman looked at Naruto first. She plucked on of his hairs and smiled.

"Hmm, I know exactly who you are. I should remember the day, October 10 I delivered you, Naruto Uzumaki . Your mother was so happy when I told her you were healthy." The woman said, Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You knew my mom and dad?" he asked.

"I'll say more later. Go sit down right there." The woman said pointing to the porch. He did as told and the woman looked over Sasuke. "I glad to see you are doing well, Sasuke Uchiha. I delivered you on July 23 and you should have seen how happy your clan was. Now go sit with Naruto." She said, Sasuke sat down and the woman looked over Kakashi.

"I can see the resemblance..." she murmured, Kakashi had no clue what she was talking about. "One of the first babies I delivered was you, Kakashi Hatake September 15. I remember all the children I delivered. Now all three of you will follow my rules or else you'll regret it. now there will be no spying on the females, you will sleep in the room that I set you three in and you will do what is asked of you. Is that understood?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." The three said.

"Good, now we can go in side and maybe you can meet her." She said and the three guys followed the old woman to a large room with three sleeping palates in it.

"You two boys will stay in here. The kitchen is that way and the bathroom is this way. Kakashi, your room is there. The living room is there and the girls' room is over there, Cross the line and regret it." the old woman said and went to the girls' room.

"Master, what did we get ourselves into?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we are now in a territory that only women control and must bend to their whim. Or we get no food and a place to sleep." Kakashi said and sighed.

"Great." Both boys said. They unpacked and put on clean clothes. Kakashi went into his room; it was decent size and had a real bed in it. Also in there was a few old books. Kakashi picked them up and read the cover.

"I don't believe this, she still has them?" he wondered aloud. Kitsune left her sister for a minute and went to see Kakashi. She leaned against the door as he looked threw some of the books. A picture fell out; Kakashi picked it up and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ahem!" she said loudly. Kakashi jumped a little and turned around to face his partner. She walked over to Kakashi and took the book and picture.

"I can't believe you still have these books I gave you for your birthday." He said in his cheery voice.

"I can't believe you still read come come paradise." She replied.

"True, but you gave the first one to me. If I remember correctly, you said- "A baby started to cry and Kakashi gave Kitsune a look. They went to Kitsune's room and Kakashi saw Sakura holding a baby in her arms.

"Sis, its okay she just woke up. Hello Sensei." Sakura said as she rubbed her nose against the baby's nose.

"Kit, who is that?" Kakashi asked Kitsune. 'time to face the music, or the rath of ...'

"Master Kitsune were back." A girl with short blue hair and blue eyes called out when she came in. Naruto and Sasuke stepped out of their room as three fourteen year olds were coming in the house. There were two girls and a boy, all dressed in similar outfits.   
"Anzu-chan? Eria-chan? Tao-chan?" Sakura called out when she heard Anzu's voice call out. Sakura stepped into the hall and saw the three teenagers that made up her sister's cell.

"Sakura?! Oh guys look it's our little Kura!" a girl with her purple hair in cornrows and brown eyes said as she ran and hugged the younger girl.

"Oh did you see her Kura?" the one called Anzu asked.

"Yep, she's beautiful! I wish I had been there. But how are you guys doing?" Sakura asked.

"We're fine, but I wish these women would stop trying to kill me." Tao whined as he gave the girl a hug.

"Well if you would change her once and a while we wouldn't try to kill you ...as much." Eria said.

"If you four are done..." Mojima said. The four turned to the old woman and bowed. Mojima motioned to Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura took the hint.

"Sorry, guys, these are my comrades and friends; Sasuke and Naruto. This is my sensei Kakashi." Sakura introduced.

"Yo, your that little trouble maker! I always admired your guts." Anzu said as she shook Naruto's hand.

"Thanks! Sakura you didn't tell me you knew Tao Lung, Eria Visha and Anzu Mankato. I remember I learned a lot of things from them." Naruto said.

"Sasuke, long time no spar. Up for a round after dinner?" Tao asked, shaking Sasuke's hand.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I had a real challenge." Sasuke said.

"I'm glad you all know each other, this is going to make it easier on us." Mojima said. The six inwardly sighed.

"Mojima can't we eat first all of us are really hungry." Eria pleaded. Five of the six teenagers had pleading looks on their faces.

"Fine, lunch is in there. Just-"before Mojima could finish, the six kids were eating all the food. Mojima went to Kitsune's room, but stopped, she heard Kakashi and Kitsune talking. 'Give them privacy; I wonder if I can save any of the food before it's all gone.' She thought as she went to the kitchen. Kitsune's room.

"Kashi, I didn't tell you I became pregnant because..." Kitsune trailed off, a bad memory flashing before her eyes. Kakashi knew why she trailed off and looked down at the baby in his arms. 'I can't believe my best friend, partner and...I still can't believe she didn't tell me.'

"Kit, I just wish you would have told me. I'm your friend and partner, I would have helped you with anything you needed. I would have killed the guy for you." Kakashi tried to joke with her.

"Kashi...I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't. I only told my mom, dad, and sister, Hokage so I could have my child in privacy, Iruka and my three students found out on their own. Oh and Mojima knows, of course." Kitsune said as she went up to her friend and child. "So what do you think of her?" she asked a little nervous.

"Well I think the white and silvery hair works for her, but those green eyes, I don't know..." he began.

"Hey! Those are my eyes buddy!" she said as she playfully hit him on the arm.

"I was getting to those. I think her eyes are her best feature, like they are yours." He said. Kitsune's face got a little red and looked down at her feet, Kakashi looked at her.

"Thanks...Kashi, do you want to-" A large thump noise brought their attention to the paper doors.

"Hey! Keep it quiet!" Eria whispered. The two adults looked at the door. They saw a few eyes look at them and then ran way.

"So do you want to kill your students and I'll kill mine?" she asked.

"sure." He replied as he handed the baby back to its mother.

"By the way, what's her name?" he asked. "Huh, oh Kyara Shi." Kitsune said.

So...What do you think. it's my frist attempt at a Naruto fic, please be gentle


	3. Chapter Three

Naruto, Sasuke, and Tao were scrubbing the hard floors in the hall and the extra room. Sakura, Eria and Anzu were cooking dinner and cleaning up the kitchen. Kakashi was over seeing the boys did a good job cleaning while Kitsune was reading a scroll just delivered to her.

¡°Sensei...¡±

¡°Yes Naruto?¡± Kakashi asked sitting in the tree and reading come come paradise.

¡°Why are you reading while we¡¯re slaving away?¡± he asked, throwing the rag in the bucket.

¡°Because, I¡¯m at a good part!¢¾¡± he said.

¡°My sensei is better than yours, that¡¯s for sure.¡± Tao said sitting down next to Naruto.

¡°Why¡¯s that?¡± Sasuke asked.

¡°because she gives us a better reason for when she doesn¡¯t want to do something, plus I¡¯ve learned things I probably wouldn¡¯t have learned with out her.¡± he replied.

¡°Like what?¡± the two asked.

¡°Shimatta! I am going to kill him!¡± Kitsune yelled.

¡°Like that.¡± Tao said, thinking it was a good time to run away.

¡°Mojima.¡± Kitsune said walking into her room.

¡°Yes dear?¡±

¡°I need your permission to kill your son¡± Kitsune said sitting down hard.

¡°What is the reason this time?¡± Mojima asked, putting the baby in her mother¡¯s arms.

¡°He wants ME to marry HIM! I will not be forced to marry ANYONE just because I had a child!¡± she said, she looked down at her daughter and smiled.

¡°Even if it means you¡¯ll be giving your daughter a hard life?¡± Mojima asked.

¡°I will not marry unless I choose to. Do you think I should get married just because I got pregnant? What if one of my girls or my sister had the same thing happen to them?! I surely would not force them into marriage.¡± Kitsune argued. The two talked for a little bit and Kitsune put Kyara down for her nap. Kitsune then went to the kitchen and burned the letter. Her sister and female students watched as she did this.

¡°Sister, what are you doing?!¡± Sakura asked.

¡°Is it another letter from Auntie Mojima¡¯s son: Furor Kijmu?¡± Eria asked.

¡°Yes.¡± Kit said darkly.

¡°Furor is such a...pervert. Eck!¡± Anzu said as she chopped the lettice for the salad.

¡°Sister, tell me about him.¡± Sakura said chopping some carrots.

¡°Well, he is Mojima¡¯s oldest son. He¡¯s thirty, has a decent job, about two inches taller me and he wants to marry me. He thinks I¡¯m desperate because I had a kid with no father around. Sakura, Anzu, Eria if anything ever happens to that happens to me, and then do what you wished. But don¡¯t get married because you think you must.¡± Kitsune said, and then pulled the three girls into a hug.

¡°Who are you and what happen to our beloved Kitsune!¡± the three girls asked, normally Kitsune Haruno was not a very emotional woman, well about some things.

¡°She gave birth and her hormones are a little mixed up. It happens to all women.¡± A man said leaning against the door way. ¡°Plus she is lonely in bed, right Kit-kun?¡± the man asked. Kitsune was held back by her sister and pupils, fearing she would kill the man on spot. Out of no where, a bucket of water landed on the man¡¯s head. The girls started to laugh, as well as Naruto and Tao.

¡°You little punks! Get over here I¡¯m gonna rip your bloody little heads off!¡± the man yelled, he started to chase after Naruto and Tao, but the knives Eria, Anzu and Sakura were in hilt deep in front of him. He stopped and looked at the four angry women.

¡°What are you doing here Furor?¡± Kitsune asked threw gritted teeth.

¡°Why, my fair Kitsune, I have come to see if you are free for dinner? Say eight-ish?¡± the man asked walking up to Kit and trying to pus his hand on her shoulder.

¡°Kit, dear is someone here?¡± Mojima asked.

¡°Yes, your son. I¡¯m going to kill him if he does not leave me alone this instant.¡± Kitsune yelled. She then ripped his arm off of her shoulder and then walked over to her sister.

¡°Hey buddy, what do you think you are doing threating little kids?¡± Kakashi asked as he appeared in the door way.

¡°Why do you care and who do you think you are?¡± Furor asked. Kakashi sighed.

¡°Who ever you are, if you threaten my students, Kitsune¡¯s students or Kitsune herself¡± Kakashi gave him the evil eye, ¡°I¡¯ll teach you lesson you¡¯ll never forget, got it¢¾?¡± he asked. The man was silent for a minute, then his manly ego got the better of him.

¡°What ever, but who are you?¡± the man asked, a little worried when Kakashi gave him an even worse look.

¡°Oh, my names¡¯ Kakashi Hatake, teacher to Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke.¡± Kakashi replied.

Hoped you like, I have several ideas for the plot...but i will figure one out, SOON! thanks

ttw


	4. Chapter Four

Furor went to his mother and they talked in her room for a half hour. During that time, the girls made snacks for the boys and Kitsune took them out. She saw her friend was in the tree, reading his dirty book she got him as a gag gift. She went over to the three boys who were sweating and tired.  
  
"Here boys, some fresh onigiri just for you three." She said, handing them the food. Tao and Naruto jumped up instantly and tried to grab as many as they could while Sasuke politely took some from her with a thank you.

"Thank you Ms. Kitsune." He said.

"Its' no problem, my sister and the girls made most of them. You also don't have to call me Ms. Just call me Kitsune, okay?" she asked. "Sure, Kitsune." He said.

"Hey Kit, don't I get any?" Kakashi asked from his tree.

"No, you didn't help these poor boys clean and fix things up. so you get none." She replied.

"Come on just one?" he asked.

"If you want one you'll have to pry it from me." She said with a smile. Kakashi jumped down from the tree and landed behind her. Kakashi's hand reached out for one but she moved the plate of food out of his reach and his arm went around her and pulled her close. He tried to reach for the plate again when she tossed the plate in the air and tripped him. She jumped in the air, grabbed the plate, and landed gracefully, catching all of the buns that were still in midair.

"That's not fair." He said, grabbed her ankle and she fell on top of him. Naruto, Sasuke and Tao caught the buns. They sat down and watched the two teachers wrestle.

"Our teacher also teaches us things that your teacher doesn't." Naruto said.

"Like what?" Tao asked, Sasuke was wondering what Naruto was thinking.

"He teaches us how to flirt and that reading dirty books are good things." Naruto laughed.

"Nani?! Kashi, what exactly are you teaching your students?" Kitsune asked as she pinned him down.

"Oh the basic skills of a ninja, I didn't teach them those things Naruto is saying." Kakashi said raising his hands in defeat. Kitsune was sitting on top of his hips however.

"But I think you're trying to teach them a new lesson though Kit." He said laughing. Kitsune realized how they looked and punched him in the ribs. She got up and lent her hand out to him to help him up, but instead he pulled her down, rolled on top of her and pinned her down. By this time, the three girls came out to see why their sensei/sister was not back yet. They saw the little show and sat down to watch.

"Kashi, you jerk!" Kit said, but she was trying not to laugh.

"Interesting, but my dear Kit, you are the one who on the bottom. What can you do about it?" he asked. Kit gave him an evil look and flipped him onto his back and she was on top of him.

"Don't let your guard down Kashi." She whispered in to his ear.

"Five bucks Master Kakashi wins." Naruto said to the crowd.

"Ten says Kitsune wins." Sakura shot back the girls took Kitsune's side and the boys took Kakashi's side. Kitsune was soon flipped onto her back and Kakashi was on top of her.

"But you won't win." He said, Kitsune punched him in the jaw, but he only flinched. Kakashi pinned Kitsune's arms over her head. Before the fight could go further, the baby began to cry. Without realizing it both Kakashi and Kitsune had run up the stairs and were instantly in her room. Kakashi was there first, he picked up the child and started to rock her to sleep. Kitsune bit her lip to hold back her tears, the sight the two made Kitsune's heart go soft. Kakashi thought someone was looking at him and saw Kitsune leaning against the doorway; she was looking at the two. Kyara went back to sleep in Kakashi's arms, he tried to put her back in her bed, but she started to wake up.

"Kashi, she likes to be held. Just let her sleep for a while longer." Kitsune said with a smile. She walked over to the two and put a hand on her daughter's cheek. The two were oblivious to the fact that they were being spied upon until they hard the camera click. The couple looked up and saw Eria holding a camera.

"You have dish duty." Kitsune said sternly.

"See ya!" the girl said and did a back flip off the tree.

Next Chapter:

Hot Springs! thanks 4 the reviews, TTW


	5. Chapter Five

waz up people. enjoy (slight adult themes, nothing to worry about.)

Dinner was full of talk from everybody; everyone took turns holding the baby, even Sasuke. The baby was smiling and giggling while kept trying to make her happy. Both teachers were visibly relaxed, for once neither worried that there would be an attack. After dinner Eria, with the help of Sakura and Anzu, did the dishes. The guys waited for the girls to go to the hot spring. Everyone, excluding Mojima, would go to the hot spring to relax and after that they would go home and go to bed. Kakashi stilled had his face hidden although he now wore a men's kimono. The girls came out and had kimonos as well. Kakashi's jaw dropped when he saw Kitsune come out. She had her hair down and a white kimono with pink sakura blossoms on it. Sakura wore a pink kimono with white sakuras on it. Eria wore a blue kimono with red leaves while Anzu wore a red kimono with blue leaves. The guys just wore plain black kimonos; the baby was wrapped up in a blanket They walked the mile walk to the bath house and went into the gender sections. The girls took off their kimonos and put on their towels and went in. the guys tried to see Kakashi's face, but he some how managed to keep it covered. The four just sighed in peace, looking at the clear and starry night.

"Kitsune, when did you get that!?" Sakura almost shouted, the men looked in the direction the yell had come from. Ideas running threw their heads.

"I got my (muffled)"

"Wow! It looks so cool!" her sister said.

"I must admit sensei it does. Did it hurt?" Anzu asked.

"A little, but not that much. Not as much as having a baby did." She joked with the girls.

"Hey Sis, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked a little timid.

"What is it dear?" Kitsune asked as she put her arms around her sister.

"When I am an adult will I ..."

"Will you what dear?" Kitsune whispered in her sister's ear.

"Will I know when I am in love with someone?" she whispered back.

"Yes, you will." Kitsune said looking up at the half moon.

"How, how did you know when you were in love?" Sakura asked. Kitsune rested her chin on Sakura's head.

"I knew I was in love because when ever I was with him, I was so happy. I was always thinking about him, I wanted to be with him all the time. No matter if the times were good or bad." Kitsune said in dream like voice. The three other females sighed with content dreams of their own love.

"So what happen? Why aren't you with him anymore?" Eria asked. Kitsune snapped out of her dream like trance. The four males were up against the bamboo wall trying to listen to the females talk.

"Well...that's something I'll tell you four later." She replied. She motioned to the three others to the wall.

"Why will you tell us later?" Sakura asked. Kitsune picked up a small rock.  
  
"Because we have four peeping toms!" she said as she threw the rock over the wall and hit all four men on their heads.

"Ow..." the four said.

"That's what you get for trying to listen in on our conversation!" Kitsune said over the wall. The four girls laughed together and Kitsune took her baby into her arms.

"Oh I wish I had a camera, you two look so cute like that." Sakura said.

"Yes, I'm standing naked holding my daughter and I'm dripping wet. It would be perfect for playboy...I have a camera in my purse go ahead and grab it." Kitsune said. The three girls got out of the hot spring pool and went to the locker room. Kitsune smiled as the girls and her sister left. She sighed and rubbed her nose against her daughter's, making the baby giggle.

"You know I wouldn't mind looking at that picture." Kakashi said sneaking behind Kitsune.

"WHAT!!??" Kitsune said, nearly jumping out of her skin and holding her daughter closer. Kakashi was sitting on a rock with a towel around his waist, his hair covering most of his face.

"You pervert." She said with a smile and splashed him a little. Kakashi slid down next to Kitsune and took Kyara in his arms, Kitsune grabbed his towel and covered her bare chest.

"Hey, that's my towel! Get your own." Kakashi said going deeper into the water. He was now waist deep in the water, his face (of what could be seen) was red with embarrassment.

"I wouldn't need to steal your towel if you weren't here. Plus you took my baby and she was covering me." She replied angry, but she had a smile on her lips. Kitsune and Kakashi sat down and they looked up at the stars and moon. The baby started to fall asleep and Kakashi put an arm around Kitsune.

"Don't get fresh with me buster, or I'll have you on your butt faster than you can say-"

"Kitsune, why would I get fresh with you, you're my friend." He said and smiled Kitsune leaned into his side and put a hand on Kyara's belly.

"Awe...this is so cute!" the three girls said quietly. Sakura took a picture and the two adults looked up.

"What?!!!" they shouted and the baby began to cry.

"Shh, it's okay baby." Kitsune said as she moved closer to her child, she was now on top of Kakashi's lap.

'Hmm, this would be good black mail.' The three girls thought as they took another snap shot and disappeared from view. The baby soon was quite and Kakashi put an arm around her waist and let his head rest on her shoulder. His hair sticking to his face and her shoulder.

"I can't believe she's letting him do this." Sakura said as she and the other two peered behind a large rock.

"Who can't you believe?" Naruto asked behind them. The three girls jumped in surprise and saw the three boys wearing their kimonos.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eria asked.

"Well we wanted to leave, but Master Kakashi left and we heard him over here. What the? Hey look." Sasuke said pointing to the two adults. Sakura took another picture. Kitsune had an arm around Kakashi, his head on her shoulder and both were looking at the baby.

"I think our teacher has gone soft." Sasuke said.

"I think it's sweet. They look like the perfect couple." Anzu said. Then a light bulb appeared above her head. The other five wondered what she had in mind.

"Anzu..." Eria said slowly.

"We'll get them together! That'll be perfect. Kyara will have a dad, Kitsune will have a lover and Kakashi gets a family!" Anzu said. The other five thought the girl had gone nuts.

"Kashi that had better not be what I think that is!" Kitsune yelled.

"Do you want me to lie?" he asked.

"Pervert!" she said and slapped him.

"then again, it could be a little harder." Anzu said the other five nodded in agreement. She took her daughter and headed to the locker room. The boys left and hid as the woman stormed past them. The girls were in the locker room and took the baby so Kitsune could get changed.

"I can't believe him! After all these years he can still be a perverted little freak!" she fumed.

"Um sister, who do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You're teacher!"

The men's locker room.

Kakashi changed into his clothes and the boys were laughing at the hand print on the side of his face. His hair still covered most of his face, but the red could be seen clearly.

"Um sensei, why do you have a hand print on your face?" Naruto asked.

"Oh this...well it's nothing to worry about." He said and they exited the locker room and met up with the females. Kitsune had Kyara in a sling on her back, she had her arms crossed. They walked home in silence and listened to the crickets chirping. When they arrived home, everyone went to bed.


	6. Chapter Six

Don't own Naruto, sorry 4 the long wait. please leave a review.

Chapter 6

Dinner was full of talk from everybody; everyone took turns holding the baby, even Sasuke. The baby was smiling and giggling while kept trying to make her happy. Both teachers were visibly relaxed, for once neither worried that there would be an attack. After dinner Eria, with the help of Sakura and Anzu, did the dishes. The guys waited for the girls to go to the hot spring. Everyone, excluding Mojima, would go to the hot spring to relax and after that they would go home and go to bed. Kakashi stilled had his face hidden although he now wore a men's kimono. The girls came out and had kimonos as well. Kakashi's jaw dropped when he saw Kitsune come out. She had her hair down and a white kimono with pink sakura blossoms on it. Sakura wore a pink kimono with white sakuras on it. Eria wore a blue kimono with red leaves while Anzu wore a red kimono with blue leaves. The guys just wore plain black kimonos; the baby was wrapped up in a blanket

They walked the mile walk to the bath house and went into the gender sections. The girls took off their kimonos and put on their towels and went in. the guys tried to see Kakashi's face, but he some how managed to keep it covered. The four just sighed in peace, looking at the clear and starry night.

"Kitsune, when did you get that!?" Sakura almost shouted, the men looked in the direction the yell had come from. Ideas running threw their heads.

"I got it (muffled)"

"Wow! It looks so cool!" her sister said.

"I must admit sensei it does. Did it hurt?" Anzu asked.

"A little, but not that much. Not as much as having a baby did." She joked with the girls.

"Hey Sis, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked a little timid.

"What is it dear?" Kitsune asked as she put her arms around her sister.

"When I am an adult will I ..."

"Will you what dear?" Kitsune whispered in her sister's ear.

"Will I know when I am in love with someone?" she whispered back.

"Yes, you will." Kitsune said looking up at the half moon.

"How, how did you know when you were in love?" Sakura asked. Kitsune rested her chin on Sakura's head.

"I knew I was in love because when ever I was with him, I was so happy. I was always thinking about him, I wanted to be with him all the time. No matter if the times were good or bad." Kitsune said in dream like voice. The three other females sighed with content dreams of their own love.

"So what happen? Why aren't you with him anymore?" Eria asked. Kitsune snapped out of her dream like trance. The four males were up against the bamboo wall trying to listen to the females talk.

"Well...that's something I'll tell you four later." She replied. She motioned to the three others to the wall.

"Why will you tell us later?" Sakura asked. Kitsune picked up a small rock.

"Because we have four peeping toms!" she said as she threw the rock over the wall and hit all four men on their heads.

"Ow..." the four said.

"That's what you get for trying to listen in on our conversation!" Kitsune said over the wall. The four girls laughed together and Kitsune took her baby into her arms.

"Oh I wish I had a camera, you two look so cute like that." Sakura said.

"Yes, I'm standing naked holding my daughter and I'm dripping wet. It would be perfect for playboy...I have a camera in my purse go ahead and grab it." Kitsune said. The three girls got out of the hot spring pool and went to the locker room. Kitsune smiled as the girls and her sister left. She sighed and rubbed her nose against her daughter's, making the baby giggle.

"You know I wouldn't mind looking at that picture." Kakashi said sneaking behind Kitsune.

"WHAT!!??" Kitsune said, nearly jumping out of her skin and holding her daughter closer. Kakashi was sitting on a rock with a towel around his waist, his hair covering most of his face.

"You pervert." She said with a smile and splashed him a little. Kakashi slid down next to Kitsune and took Kyara in his arms, Kitsune grabbed his towel and covered her bare chest.

"Hey, that's my towel! Get your own." Kakashi said going deeper into the water. He was now waist deep in the water, his face (of what could be seen) was red with embarrassment.

"I wouldn't need to steal your towel if you weren't here. Plus you took my baby and she was covering me." She replied angry, but she had a smile on her lips. Kitsune and Kakashi sat down and they looked up at the stars and moon. The baby started to fall asleep and Kakashi put an arm around Kitsune.

"Don't get fresh with me buster, or I'll have you on your butt faster than you can say-"

"Kitsune, why would I get fresh with you, you're my friend." He said and smiled Kitsune leaned into his side and put a hand on Kyara's belly.

"Awe...this is so cute!" the three girls said quietly. Sakura took a picture and the two adults looked up.

"What?!!!" they shouted and the baby began to cry.

"Shh, it's okay baby." Kitsune said as she moved closer to her child, she was now on top of Kakashi's lap.

'Hmm, this would be good black mail.' The three girls thought as they took another snap shot and disappeared from view. The baby soon was quite and Kakashi put an arm around her waist and let his head rest on her shoulder. His hair sticking to his face and her shoulder.

"I can't believe she's letting him do this." Sakura said as she and the other two peered behind a large rock.

"Who can't you believe?" Naruto asked behind them. The three girls jumped in surprise and saw the three boys wearing their kimonos.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eria asked.

"Well we wanted to leave, but Master Kakashi left and we heard him over here. What the? Hey look." Sasuke said pointing to the two adults. Sakura took another picture. Kitsune had an arm around Kakashi, his head on her shoulder and both were looking at the baby.

"I think our teacher has gone soft." Sasuke said.

"I think it's sweet. They look like the perfect couple." Anzu said. Then a light bulb appeared above her head. The other five wondered what she had in mind.

"Anzu..." Eria said slowly.

"We'll get them together! That'll be perfect. Kyara will have a dad, Kitsune will have a lover and Kakashi gets a family!" Anzu said. The other five thought the girl had gone nuts.

"Kashi that had better not be what I think that is!" Kitsune yelled.

"Do you want me to lie?"

"Pervert!" she said and slapped him.

"Then again, it could be a little harder." Anzu said the other five nodded in agreement.

She took her daughter and headed to the locker room. The boys left and hid as the woman stormed past them. The girls were in the locker room and took the baby so Kitsune could get changed.

"I can't believe him! After all these years he can still be a perverted little freak!" she fumed.

"Um sister, what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You're teacher!"

The men's locker room.

Kakashi changed into his clothes and the boys were laughing at the hand print on the side of his face. His hair still covered most of his face, but the red could be seen clearly.

"Um sensei, why do you have a hand print on your face?" Naruto asked.

"Oh this...well it's nothing to worry about." He said and they exited the locker room and met up with the females. Kitsune had Kyara in a sling on her back, she had her arms crossed. They walked home in silence and listened to the crickets chirping. When they arrived home, everyone went to bed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Thanks 4 reading and reviewing my story I hope you like it so far. Any who, I just wanted to say that this story and Rainy Days are two separate stories. I made this before Rainy Days and just used the same name for the OC. Enjoy! And thanks again!

Chapter 7

Two days later....

Kitsune woke up to the smell of breakfast; she smiled and felt around for Kyara. When she didn't feel her daughter she sat up and looked around. The baby was not in there and she started to panic. Not bothering to tie her robe, Kitsune ran out into the kitchen and found Kakashi sitting with Kyara on his lap. The six students were eating some of the bacon, eggs and sausage and Mojima was gone. The seven looked up at her and the four males put their heads down.

"What's wrong?" she asked, oblivious to the fact they could see her sleeping clothes. She had a tight and small tank top and a pair of short boxers.

"Sis, isn't it a little breezy?" Sakura asked, pointing to her outfit. Kitsune blushed and tied her robe.

"You guys could have gotten me up; I was worried something had happen to Kyara." She fumed as she grabs the OJ and poured herself a glass.

"Aren't you going to eat and we didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." Anzu said.

"I'm fine and so what if I looked peaceful!? I worry bout my kid." She replied and drank it all in one gulp. The rest of the morning went smoothly the students mainly training and their teachers watching and correcting them. And by night fall, Mojima had returned from where she went.

She found everyone, but Kitsune in the living room and saw how cute Kakashi looked with the baby sleeping on him and reading a book. (We all know what book that is!) The girls were doing each other's hair and talking while the boys where cleaning their kunai blades.

"Hello dears, sorry I didn't tell where I went I had to help a woman with child birth. Now I also have some salmon for dinner tonight." She said with a smile. Just then Kitsune came in, she went over to the fire pit and threw the letter in. she turned around and looked pisst.

"No one who is under my tutelage or my blood leaves this house. If I find out you do, death will fall upon you." Kitsune said as she took her daughter and went to her room. Sakura stood up and went to her sister's room. The other seven listened to the conversation.

"Kit, where are you going?"

"I have a job to do. It won't take long. Don't look at me like this even with my back turn I know how your face looks. It's not like when I was in the anbu with Kakashi. My life is not in any danger." Kitsune said.

"Then let me come with you." Sakura begged.

"No, I was hired to do this myself. You are not going. I trust you to watch Kyara, you are her aunt." Kitsune replied.

"Fine, but if you come home with one injury you must promise if you go out on another job you will bring Kakashi-sensei!" she shot back. All the movement in the room stopped.

"I promise. But no word of this to anyone, now get so I can shower." Kitsune said and the water started. Sakura came out and the seven were sitting down like nothing had just happen. Kitsune came out a half hour later. She had a cloak over her and handed the baby to her sister and left without a word.

Kakashi had the hint this was not a normal job. He got up and went to his room. He put on some black clothes, but had many deadly weapons hidden on him and left threw his window to followed Kitsune. He followed her to a hotel a half hour away form her little house. She took off her cloak to reveal the same outfit she wore yesterday when they met in the alley. She secured her anbu face mask as she climbed up the wall. Kakashi watched this from a roof top, praying to any god or goddess she would be alright.

Kitsune crept quietly into a room; she looked around to make sure no one was about. 'If I screw up, my blood will be in danger.' She thought as she made her way to the room. She easily picked the lock and went in. there on the desk were the papers she needed. Kitsune read them quickly and took them and was about to leave when she heard footsteps. Turning around the same time the lights went on she was face to f ace with a tall and muscular man. Another man came next to him; he was short, balding, and fat.

"Boss, we have a thief in our midst." He said with an accent.

"You know what to do." the man replied with a lecherous look. Kitsune moved her hand to her pouch and was ready to attack when out of nowhere; two hands grabbed her from behind and injected her with something.

'Shit what am I going to do!?' she thought as she began loosing consciousness. The man brought a kunai knife to her neck and was about to slice her throat.

please save a life, leave a review!


End file.
